A sexual disorder (e.g., sexual dysfunction, sexual malfunction) is a complication experienced by an individual, male or female, or a couple during any stage of normal sexual activity, including erection, physical pleasure, desire, preference, arousal, or orgasm. Sexual dysfunctions generally have a profound impact on an individual's quality of life. The most prevalent sexual disorders are erectile dysfunction (ED) and female sexual arousal disorders (FSAD).
Penile erection is a coordinated neurocardiovascular response. See, Dean R C and Lue T F, Physiology of penile erection and pathophysiology of erectile dysfunction, Urol Clin North Am. 2005 November; 32(4):379-95. In the flaccid state, the penile smooth muscles are tonically contracted, allowing only a small amount of blood flow for nutritional purposes. Penile erection occurs when sexual stimulation triggers release of neurotransmitters, mainly nitric oxide, from the cavernous nerve terminals. The neurotransmitters cause relaxation of the smooth muscle cells in cavernosal arterioles and sinuses, resulting in increased blood flow into the penis. This causes the cavernous sinuses to fill with blood and expand against the tunica albuginea, partially occluding the venous outflow, thus resulting in an erection.
ED is a multi-causal disease with diversified etiologies, and may be psychogenic, vasculogenic, hormonal, or neurogenic. However, studies show that the neurogenic and vasculogenic causes are the most prevalent. In general, the major mechanisms responsible for ED are a failure in the neuronal response (e.g., prostatectomy, cystectomy, abdominoperineal resection, spinal cord injury, or diabetes) or an increase in the tone and/or contractility of the smooth muscle within the corpus cavernosum and penile arteries (e.g., hypertension, atherosclerosis and diabetes). See, Sadeghi-Nej ad H., Penile prosthesis surgery: a review of prosthetic devices and associated complications, Sex Med. 2007 March; 4(2):296-309.
Prostatectomy is known to cause severe ED. This essential surgical procedure, generally for treatment of prostate cancer, often leads to ED due to the inevitable disruption of the neural pathway for erectile function. These intimal nerves are located around the prostate, and may be damaged during the surgery. Currently, surgeons attempt to perform a nerve-sparing surgery; however, in the actual scenario, an astounding 70% of patients undergoing prostatectomy will develop ED. See, Penson D F, McLerran D, Feng Z, Li L, Albertsen P C, Gilliland F D, Hamilton A, Hoffman R M, Stephenson R A, Potosky A L, Stanford J L., 5-year urinary and sexual outcomes after radical prostatectomy: results from the Prostate Cancer Outcomes Study, J Urol. 2008 May; 179(5 Suppl): S40-4.
Pharmacological treatments are currently available for ED. These drugs (e.g., sildenafil, Viagra®; tadalafil, Cialis® or vardenafil, Levitra®) are efficient for the majority of ED patients; however, they show low effectiveness for ED resulting from prostatectomy or others causes associated with failure in the neuronal response. Such drugs act by potentiating the actions of the neurotransmitter nitric oxide, by inhibiting the enzyme phosphodiesterase type 5 [PDE-5). See, Rotella D P., Phosphodiesterase 5 inhibitors: current status and potential applications, Nat Rev Drug Discov. 2002 September; 1(9):674-82. PDE-5 is an enzyme responsible for breaking down the intracellular second messenger cGMP generated by NO stimulus. cGMP is involved in the regulation of some protein-dependent kinases, which relax smooth muscle cells and facilitate erection. Thus, patients with disruption of the erectile neural response do not respond well to such medications. One alternative for these patients is intrapenial injections of vasodilators, which produce direct erection, independent of the neural pathway. See, Leungwattanakij S, Flynn V Jr, Hellstrom W J, Intracavernosal injection and intraurethral therapy for erectile dysfunction, Urol Clin North Am. 2001 May; 28(2):343-54 and Harding L M, Adeniyi A, Everson R, Barker S, Ralph D J, Baranowski A P, Comparison of a needle free high-pressure injection system with needle-tipped injection of intracavernosal alprostadil for erectile dysfunction, Int J Impot Res. 2002 December; 14(6):498-501. Alprostadil (Prostaglandin E1, PGE1) is the most common vasodilator used for ED. See, Harding and Eardley I, Donatucci C, Corbin J, El-Meliegy A, Hatzimouratidis K, McVary K, Munarriz R, Lee S W, Pharmacotherapy for erectile dysfunction, J Sex Med. 2010 January; 7(1 Pt 2):524-40. The vasodilator may be injected into the corpus cavernosum with a needle and is effective in over 80% of patients. See, Harding. Common side effects of intrapenial injection are penile pain, bleeding, hematoma, priapism, and penile fibrosis, which can lead to permanent ED. See, Leungwattanakij.
Another option for these patients is penile implants, which consist of a pair of malleable or inflatable rods surgically implanted within the erection chambers of the penis. See, Sadeghi-Nejad. There are different types of penile prosthesis (rigid, semi-rigid, or inflatable) and all them normally require an irreversible and destructive surgery with risk of intra and post-operative complications. Such prosthesis frequently require surgery revision. Nevertheless, prosthesis implantation is a common procedure due to the lack of better treatment options. Thus, there is a clear need for better therapeutic strategy for the treatment of ED resulting from failure of the neural pathway, such as post-prostatectomy ED, providing a painless, safe, easier, non-traumatic and more effective alternative.
Numerous studies have shown that cavernous nerve stimulation can induce and maintain erection in animals and men. See, Lue T F, Schmidt R A, Tanagho E A, Electrostimulation and penile erection, Urol Int. 1985; 40(1):60-4; Shafik A, Shafik A A, Shafik I A, El Sibai O., Percutaneous perineal electrostimulation induces erection: clinical significance in patients with spinal cord injury and erectile dysfunction, J Spinal Cord Med. 2008; 31(1):40-3; and Shafik A, el-Sibai O, Shafik A A, Magnetic stimulation of the cavernous nerve for the treatment of erectile dysfunction in humans, Int J Impot Res. 2000 June; 12(3):137-41. Since then, electroneurostimulation for erectile response has been considered an option for patients undergoing prostatectomy. However, no one has developed an implantable neuroelectrostimulation system specifically for ED that reached satisfactory results in the clinic. The barrier for the development of such technology is the complex anatomy of the human cavernous nerve. See, Klotz L., Intraoperative cavernous nerve stimulation during nerve sparing radical prostatectomy: how and when? Curr Opin Urol. 2000 May; 10(3):239-43 and Ponnusamy K, Sorger J M, Mohr C., Nerve mapping for prostatectomies: novel technologies under development, J Endourol. 2012 July; 26(7):769-77. Locating the optimal site for electroneurostimulation is difficult, since the human cavernous nerve travels from the pelvic-plexus to the penis through a complex anastomosis. Moreover, there is a significant anatomic variability in the location of the cavernous nerve. Each patient's anatomy, disease stage, and cancer location are unique. The pelvic-plexus is a diaphanous veil with microscopic nerves and the cavernous nerve is not disposed uniformly in every man. Therefore, these barriers make the identification of the cavernosal nerve segments for selective stimulation extremely difficult.
In previously proposed systems, localization and identification of the cavernosal nerve is conducted during implantation surgery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,005 to Lue requires previous identification and isolation of the cavernous nerves. U.S. Pat. No. 7,328,068 to Spinelli describes a method for stimulation of the penile neural pathway in which precise positioning of the implant is required to provide optimal stimulation. In Spinelli, a neurophysiological monitoring assessment could be used as method to locate the optimal stimulation site before implantation. U.S. Pat. No. 7,330,762 to Boveja discloses systems for electroneurostimulation of the cavernosal nerve, including different types of electrodes, such as spiral electrodes, cuff electrodes, steroid eluting electrodes, wrap-around electrodes and hydrogel electrodes. Again, identification of the optimal site for stimulation is required before implantation. U.S. Pat. No. 7,865,243 to Whitehurst describes systems and methods for stimulation of the cavernosal nerve; however, the anatomical identification of the course of the pudendal nerve and/or other nerves to be stimulated must be located before implantation.
Overall, these prior art systems and methods require identification of the optimal site of stimulation prior to implantation and tend to demand extensive operatory period, increasing the intra and post-operative risks and complications.